


I'll come

by ariallhoran



Series: Skam One Shots [2]
Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallhoran/pseuds/ariallhoran
Summary: 'I'll come even if you don't want to see me' Lucas said not expecting Eliott to answer. 'I'll come even if you ask me not to'





	I'll come

Eliott didn't go to class that day and he didn't answer Lucas' messages. Lucas was worried Eliott was having another episode. When the classes were finished, he took the bus to Eliott's.

Eliott's mom opened the door smiling at Lucas. 

'He's in his room. He didn't want me to get in, he didn't have any breakfast or lunch.' she said after giving Lucas a little hug.

Since Eliott took Lucas for a presentation dinner, Eliott's parent were really kind with Lucas that he was already feeling part of Eliott's family. 

'He will be fine. He always does' said Lucas trying to cheer her up. 'I will go to see him'

'Of course. You know that this is you're home. Go ahead'

Lucas went straight away to Eliott's room. He knocked the door and, without waiting for Eliott to answer, he entered to the dark bedroom. All the curtains were closed, the lights were off and all that Lucas could see was Eliott's shape under the bed sheets.

'Hi, I came to see how are you. You didn't go to class' said Lucas sitting on the bed. Eliott didn't answer. 'I don't know if you want me to come to see you but I'm going to do it'

Lucas put his hand on Eliott's arm, but Eliott moved to Lucas not to touch him. Lucas felt hurt, but he could understand why Eliott did that, so he didn't said anything. 

'I'll come even if you don't want to see me' Lucas said not expecting Eliott to answer. 'I'll come even if you ask me not to' 

Lucas spend over 10 minutes in Eliott's room telling him how was his day, jut to let Eliott feel that he was there for him. 

'I'm going home now. See you tomorrow. I love you'

Lucas left the room and said goodbye to Eliott's mom. 

*****

Lucas spent the next week doing the same. Going to school, sending some messages to Eliott (that he didn't reply), going to Eliott's house to just talk to Eliott in the darkness of his room and going back home.

It was Wednesday when Eliott's mom asked Lucas a big favor. Eliott's grandma was going to have a surgery, nothing important, but Eliott's parents needed to left Paris to go to Lyon to stay with her in the hospital and with Eliott in a depressing episode, they didn't want him to be alone all weekend. 

'Of course I'll stay with him. Don't worry' Lucas answered.

'Oh! Thank you so much, Lucas. We will let the fridge full of everything and we will give you some money just in case you need to buy something' Lucas was about to proteste but she didn't let him do it 'Shush! Don't protest! I will do it anyway'

*****

On Thursday morning, Lucas waited outside high school to Eliott's dad. He said to Lucas that he will pick Lucas stuff to take it to their house so Lucas wouldn't have to worry about it. 

When Lucas left high school, he bought some flowers for Eliott. He thought it will be nice and it could cheer him up. He knocked the door and Eliott's mom opened with her typical smile. 

'Hello honey' she hugged Lucas

'Just bought Eliott some flowers' said Lucas showing her the flowers

'Oh! They're beautiful! He will loves them'

Lucas put the flowers in a jar that Eliott's mom gave him. After they explained everything to Lucas, they said goodbye after go to Eliott's room to tell him they were leaving.

When they were gone, Lucas took the flowers and went into Eliott's room. 

'Hello. I bring you some flowers. Do you want to see them?' he waited for an answer but it didn't come 'I will leave them in your desk. I will have lunch, I will cook some for you just if you feel like eating, OK?'

Lucas left the room and started cooking and eating some tomato pasta. He left some in Eliott's room and went to the living room to study for his Bac. 

That was how the rest of the day was. Eliott didn't come out of his room, he didn't speak to Lucas and Lucas stayed all afternoon studying. When dinner time came, he went to Eliott's room to tell him. Lucas took the lunch plate almost finished with a little smile. At least, Eliott was feeling like to eat. He gave a new plate with the dinner to Eliott and left the room. 

That night, Lucas slept in the guests room. At 3.45am he was still awake. He was tired of being in bed changing his position every minute. He decided to wake up and walked a bit to the kitchen or to the living room but, when he realized, he was standing at Eliott's door deciding if going into the room or not. When he finally was in, he lyed next to Eliott, underneath the sheets without facing Eliott. He knew he was asleep, but he didn't touch him. Minutes later, Lucas was asleep too. 

*****

Friday morning Lucas woke up to go to class again, and he did the same as the day before. That night, Lucas went to bed later as he didn't have class next day. He texted Eliott's parents earlier that day just to make them sure they were alright. 

At 2.00am Lucas woke up in the sofa. The TV was on with a weird late TV program on. He turned off the TV and went to Eliott's room. He knew that was the only option he had to sleep, next to Eliott, even if he couldn't touch his boyfriend arm. He knew that Eliott wouldn't mind. 

*****

Saturday morning, Lucas felt like not going out of bed, but he had to. He had some breakfast and left some in Eliott's room for him to eat while Lucas took a shower. He didn't want to study that day, he just wanted to chill. 

Lucas stayed all morning watching some stupid programs on TV and, after having lunch, he went to Eliott's room with his laptop. He put one of Eliott's favorite movie on Netflix and started watching it in bed. 

When the movie was nearly at half, Lucas saw Eliott moving a bit to see the movie. He didn't expect Eliott to put his head on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas smiled but didn't move. The movie was over. 

'Can you out another one, please?' Eliott whispered

'Of course!' Lucas smiled and could resist to give Eliott a kiss on his forehead.

When the second movie was over, Eliott was nearly hugging Lucas. By that time, Lucas T-shirt was wet of Eliott's crying. Lucas didn't say anything, he just stayed there for Eliott. 

Lucas had dinner in the kitchen all by himself. He knew Eliott wasn't feeling good enough to have dinner with him. When Lucas went to bed to sleep, Eliott wasn't facing Lucas, but that day Eliott moved to his back to touch Lucas'.

*****

When Lucas woke up, he realized that he was being the big spoon while Eliott was hugging Lucas' right arm. Lucas smiled and kissed Eliott's neck. Minutes later, Eliott was awake.

'I'm sorry'

'You don't have to' said Lucas with his mouth touching Eliott's neck.

'I have. I treat you like shit these days while you only were kind with me. '

'Shh! Don't say that. These days you weren't thinking clearly.'

And then, there was silence. Lucas could feel Eliott's tears falling in his hand. He let him cry.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry' said Eliott crying 'Can you forgive me?'

Lucas leaned on his elbow to look Eliott in the face.

'Look at me' Lucas said moving Eliott crying face with his hand nicely 'I don't have to forgive you anything. I love you. OK? And that is all that matters. And if you're having a hard time, I'll be there, OK? Do you remember what I said after you recovered from your first episode? Minute by minute' 

Eliott couldn't say anything but hugged Lucas. Eliott put his arms around Lucas neck and hugged him smiling

'You had come, as you promised' said Eliott smiling while tears were falling down his face towards Lucas' hair.

'I had told you. I would come even if you didn't want me to'


End file.
